The McCord's Prince
by Sparkle8888
Summary: I am who I am and have the need to be. - TLP
1. My Arrival

My arrival to this world was indeed action-packed. Although, I was conceived by accident…my parents would always tell me_, "You're the most sensational and the most welcomed accident that ever happened to us."_ I believed them. Why shouldn't I?

Dwelling in my mother's womb for 9 months, while every part of my anatomy prospered, I already felt the immense love coming from the outside. I would hear my father sang sweet melodies accompanied by a string instrument that resonated across the thin walls that confined me. The vibrations somehow pepped me up making me stretched my tiny legs hitting my mother's bladder.

And every time…"Awww!" my mother would complain. She wouldn't reprimand me, though. Instead, she would chuckle and make me relax by the warmth of her palm as she gently kneaded her hand across her belly. "Henry, I think your son hates concert." Just then I would feel smacks, _no…they're more of giddy kisses, _from my father. "He doesn't. He loves my singing. Right, baby boy?"

Sometimes, I would hear two tiny voices talking to me. "Hi, Baby Brother! We painted your room blue." She sounded old or rather trying to sound old.

"I helllp 'beby blother!" that's from the one who sounded really young.

Through my mother, Elizabeth McCord, I presumed how busy the outside world was. Her movement was always in a rush. I could sense how tense she was once in a while yet when she spoke, her confidence and brilliance were loudly perceived. That made me her biggest unborn fan.

Also, I fathomed how compassionate and romantic my father, Dr. Henry McCord, was. Every time he would speak and whisper to my mother, every part of her from the inside including me turned vivacious, although, sometimes she would end up panting. Hmmm…that was one thing I didn't understand.

It was before summer of 2001 when I started to feel uneasy inside my Mommy's tummy and that gave her extreme discomfort. I didn't want to hurt her but I already wanted to flee. I could hear her howled in pain. _"I am sorry, Mommy! I promise I will make you happy!"_

I guess, I was really defiant for I didn't go out where I was supposed to go out. I had to be pulled out from a small cut that the doctor made just below my mother's belly. Everybody in that bright room welcomed me with glee. They cheered out loud as I cried out loud. _Kinda weird and scary to be outside, huh?!_ I was handed to my father who immediately pronounced his deep affection for me as he placed me on my Mommy's chest. I felt a unique and spectacular thumping of a heart; the one that conveyed immeasurable love of a mother for her son.

As my vision became clear, the ethereal beauty of the woman who's looking down on me as I hungrily drew milk from her bosom mesmerized me. Her eyes were crystal blue and they transpired deep kindness, pride and overflowing happiness. Let it be known that, that was the first time I fell in love with a woman whom I would soon call "MY MOMMY"!

"Hi, Baby. You make Mommy so happy." I automatically blinked and made a strong kick to acknowledge her.

I heard a man chuckled, "Oh, this one is sure to be a very spontaneous one!" That's my Daddy. He's undeniably handsome and I think I got the color of his hair.

"Hi there, Jason Henry McCord!"

So, yeah…that's my name and my journey to the outside world officially began.


	2. Our Home

A/N: Thanks so much for the comments. They pump up my guts to write. xx

Mom and I spent several days at the hospital waiting for the doctor's nod that she and I were perfect to go. I felt guilty that I had caused my Mom so much pain. I vowed to make up for it. I'd be the best baby and I'd make her the proudest Mommy in the entire universe.

Most of the time I was sleeping. I would dream of unfamiliar people with familiar voices taking my photos, telling my Mom how gorgeous I was and that I was her carbon copy but my Dad would strongly contest, "Hey, he has my lips and the shade of my hair." Then laughters would echo in the room. I would dream of my Mommy peppering me with kisses and of my Daddy tucking me around his arms, rocking me gently. Seeing and having my Mommy and my Daddy in my dreams made me feel invulnerable.

"Time to go home, Sweetheart." I heard her clearly. Oh, did I mention that my Mommy had the most peculiar voice. It's deep, husky and sultry. How's that, huh?!

I opened my eyes and stretched my tiny limbs to tell her I was ready. She changed my onesie and put on a matching bonnet on my head then she securely strapped me in the baby carrier. She seemed to be well practiced…so gentle and confident in handling me. The feeling was very soothing…perks of being not the first…you know!?

"Ready?" My Dad asked with excitement giving my Mom a tight hug and a kiss. He whispered something to my Mom and her cheeks suddenly turned pink.

"We're ready!" My Mom lightly giggled and fled from my Dad's embrace to wear her cardigan. Dad picked up the carrier with me inside, while a nurse let my Mom sit on a wheelchair, hospital's protocol, and ushered us out to where my Dad parked his car.

The trip from the hospital to our home was short. "Oh, how I miss the girls, Babe! Do we have their presents?" I heard my Mom asked my Dad. She was on the passenger seat, her left hand resting on my Dad's thigh.

"They're in the trunk, Babe." He glanced at the rearview mirror to check on me, still in the carrier that's securely buckled at the backseat. "We're almost home, Baby Boy! Your sisters are both excited to see you."

My Dad stopped and parked the car in front of a modern townhouse. It was brightly painted and had a side lawn occupied by two swings and a slide. Some colorful toys were strewn on the grass. There were also one medium-sized and one small-sized kiddie bikes, both in bright pink, parked at the corner. I would say that part of our home roused the perky kid in me.

As Dad unbuckled the carrier and carried it with one of his mighty arms, Mom rounded at the back of the car and produced two small presents beautifully wrapped, accentuated by tiny pink ribbons. She properly tucked them at the foot of the carrier, concealed them with my blanket and told my Dad, "Your Prince is now all set to meet your two Princesses, your Highness!"

"Thank you, my beautiful Queen!" he graced my mother's lips with his. "To our castle we go!"

"We're home! Stevie! Alison!" my Mom called out as soon as she stepped inside our home. Two girls came running down the stairs with the baby sitter. "Mommmyyyy!" shouted the bigger one. The sitter was holding the little one's hand, supporting her till they reached the foot of the stairs.

"Hey, girls! I've missed you!" Mom greeted them. She slowly went down on her knees and peppered them with kisses.

"Look who's with us!?" Dad finally announced as he placed the carrier on the center table.

"Baby Jayson?!" the bigger girl exclaimed. She knelt beside the table and curiously peeked.

"Oh, Daddy…he's so tiny! Ali, look! He's so cuuuute!" She beamed. She looked exactly as my Mom. A mini-Elizabeth.

"Hi, Baby Jayson! I'm your big sister, Stephanie. You can call me Stevie. And this your other sister Alison." She grabbed Ali's hand and pulled her towards me.

She's very pretty but I couldn't figure out whom she looked like. Her hair was really dark and her eyes were round. Ohhh…she got the color of our Dad's eyes and our Mom's perfect and prominent nose. She's a Henry-Elizabeth perfect combo.

"Hi!" She finally said and ran back to Mom with both of her hands up on the air. "Mumii, cayeeee me pweease!?"

"Sorry, Noodle. I can't carry you yet. Why don't you and I sit on the couch and I'll give you a cuddle?" She said apologetically and looked at my Dad with a worried face. Ali seemed to be not as excited as Stevie to meet me. She curled up on Mom's side and tucked her head into Mom's armpit. Well, maybe she thought she's not the only one now who's cute in this house and… I, somehow, overtook her cuteness factor.

Dad unbuckled me and lifted me up on his arms. "Baby Jayson has something for you, girls." He glanced at my Mom and winked.

I didn't know those gifts were from me. Huh?! Mom and Dad were having a conspiracy and I was part of it. Okay…I'd go with it! My first connivance with Mom and Dad…

"Really?!" Stevie excitedly rose on her feet.

"Yes! I think he hid it in the carrier under his blanket." Mom said. "Noodle, you want to check it out?"

Ali smiled and nodded. She jumped off the couch. She and Stevie excitedly checked on their gifts under my blanket. Mom and Dad…and I watched them as they thrillingly tore the wrappers. "Wow! A bead bracelet!" Stevie giddily uttered and slid the bracelet onto her tiny hand. "Thank you, Baby Jayson. You're the sweetest Baby Brother!" She gave me a light kiss on my head. "You're welcome, Stevie." Dad said on my behalf, holding my hand and waving it to Stevie. "I'm glad you liked it!"

Ali, with her small hands, had difficulty opening her gift. "Noodle, you need help?" Mom offered. She handed her gift to Mom for help. "Wow! Look Noodle! Baby Jayson got you colorful hair ribbons!"

Alison's eyes finally lit up with glee. "Wooow!" Mom took one of the ribbons and clipped it on Ali's hair. "You're so pretty, Baby!" Mom gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Noodle, you want to say something to Baby Jayson?" Dad softly said.

Ali looked at Mom, still hesitant to come near me. "Go on, Noodle. Baby Jayson is so excited to meet you and he's looking forward to playing with you."

To everyone's surprised, Ali ran to the den. After a while, she came out running towards me holding a little bunny stuffed toy. "Foy you…his name is Fwedy!" she shyly said.

Dad took the bunny toy. "Thank you, Ali."

"Thank you fo' yibbons bebby Jays! They so pweety. You want pway wid me?" She whispered. She couldn't say some of the words properly yet, including my name.

Just then I started to whimper and Ali got startled. "Ohh..'beby Jays not yike pway wid me!"

"He does want to play with you noodle." Dad reassured her. "He's just hungry and he needs to drink milk."

"I shay my miyk to 'beby Jays, Dadi?"

"Ali! Baby Jayson can't drink your milk." Stevie rolled her eyes on Ali. "He needs milk from Mommy!"

Mom and Dad laughed. "That's so sweet of you, Noodle." Mom squeezed Ali's cheek.

"But Stevie's right. Baby Jayce needs Mom's milk." Dad said handing me to Mom.

As I drew milk from my Mom's breast, four pairs of eyes were looking down on me with so much love and affection. I was so lucky to have Mom and Dad as my parents and Stevie and Alison as my sisters. I felt home and I couldn't wait to fill the house with laughters and giggles as I spent my days and nights with them.


	3. Ma-ma

A/N: Thanks so much for all the remarks. They made my heart swell.

I have had made corrections to the errors I made on the previous chapter re the bassinet.

Time flew so fast but every second with my family was precious. From dawn till dusk…dusk till dawn, we made joyful memories together.

We had all our fair share of happiness to draw from each other.

The smell of luscious breakfast my Dad would make in the morning set the good vibes for the day. Stevie and Ali's chattering and bickering at noontime would put a smile across our Mom's lips but the mess they made in the afternoon after playing would make her launch a soft sweet nag. "Stevie! Ali! No cartoons till all your toys are packed away!"

The laughter around the table during dinner was like music from a disco radio. Loud and upbeat! "Daddy, Kobe asked me if I could be his girlfriend. I said no cuz you said I am only allowed to have a boyfriend when I am 30! I am a good girl right, Daddy?" Stevie narrated on her shrilling voice.

At bedtime, Mom would take us to wonderland through her fancy stories. And at midnight, my whimpering would turn my Dad into an opera singer.

I seldom cried during my early months.

"He's an easy baby!" Mom would proudly tell the other mothers at the park. My Mommy's presence was enough for me to be at ease. She knew the drill by heart so I was always fed at the right time. Plus, my Dad was a bona fide baby whisperer, thus… not that hard for me to be a good baby.

Not until when I turned four months old and summer was over. My Mom and Dad went back to work. Dad was a Religion professor and Mom was …I wasn't that sure, though…an analyst?

She would drop off Ali and I at day care in the morning while Dad would drop off Stevie at school.

At first, I became irritable and cried most of the time. I missed my Mommy. Good thing the people from day care were all patient and loving so little by little I was able to adjust. Although, there were still rare moments that I wouldn't stop from crying till our Dad picked us up.

The sound of my Mom's heels pounding on our wooden floor whenever she'd arrive home would make me wiggle my arms and legs excitedly. And no matter how tired she was, she would pick me up and cuddle me. And I would try to make soft _coos cuz I knew it _would wipe out all the exhaustion she was feeling.

When I turned 6 months, I surprised my Mom big time! It was a fine Saturday morning and we were all in our garden. My two sisters were playing _horsie-horsie_ with Dad. They would take turn on riding on Dad's back, giggling every time he would make a pretend gallop. "Again Dadi! Again!" Ali would plead. My Mom was cuddling me on her lap while watching them. It was like a scene in a romantic family movie.

"Mommy, I am hungry. Can I have peanut butter sandwich?" Stevie politely asked.

"Sure, honey! Can you look after Baby Jayce while I make sandwiches?" Mom put me in my stroller and when she turned her back I blurted out the magic word…

**"Ma-ma!"** She was stunned. She knelt down in front of me and held my hands. "What did you say, Jayce?"

**"Ma-ma!...Ma-ma! Ma-ma!"** I repeated as though I wanted her to hear it clearly.

"Henry…he just said Mama!" She was now in tears. "His first word is Mama!"

"Say it again, Baby Boy!" Dad wanted to hear it for himself but I just gave him a smile and wiggled my limbs.

"Now it's a tie, Babe!" My Dad jested as he hugged my Mom.

It turned out, amongst their three children, I was the first to have "Ma-ma" as the first word. Stevie said Da-da when she was 6 months. And Ali…well, hers was kinda weird and funny and I didn't know why. She clearly uttered "noodle" when she turned 7 months. Hence, her pet name – Noodle!

Mom couldn't contain her happiness and took me back into her arms smothering me with kisses, forgetting that she had to make sandwiches.

"Can we have snacks now?" Stevie pulled my Dad towards the house.

That day marked the day I officially became a…"Mama's Boy"!

And I was proud to be such for she's one great Mama. Her cuddles were the best and I loved her as infinitely as the expanding universe.


	4. My Firsts

**A/N:** **Thanks so much for all the remarks. **

** Cheers to all the Mommas out there. xx**

Mom and Dad were both excited when I started to sit on my own. They said I could finally sit on the high chair and start eating solid food. My Grandpa Patrick sent the wooden high chair that the McCord's men used including my Dad. Grandma Marie put a new customized cushion so it would be cozier to sit onto.

I got scared the first time they let me try it, though. It's not as comfy as my Dad's or my Mom's lap.

On the succeeding attempts, I clasped my Mom's neck and pressed my legs tightly on her torso, refusing to let go.

"Maybe Baby Jayce scared, Mommy!" Ali noticed.

"C'mon, Sweetheart! Try it again, please? Look, Fredie can sit with you. See?" Mom tried to coax me with my favorite toy but it just didn't work.

Due to my Dad's persistence and some playful distractions, I finally succumbed. I eventually got used to it specially when I started enjoying the food my Dad would prepare for me. I had puree vegetables, mashed potatoes, mashed carrots, mashed pumpkin…all with a dash of Mom's milk. The one I liked the most was the mashed pumpkin. I never tried those boxed or jarred baby foods from the supermarket. My Dad freshly prepared everything which made me grow into a plump, adorable pumpkin everyone adored in just a few weeks.

"This one is a big eater, Babe!" Dad said after I finished my favorite dinner.

"Henry! You're overfeeding him! He might not drink milk later." Mom was not impressed.

"Huh?! He never refused drinking Mama's milk, right Baby Boy?" He wiped the smudges of orangey, mushy stuff around my mouth.

I still drew milk from Mom's breast whenever she's around but when she's not…I would have the stash from the freezer. Dad or the people from day care would warm it and let me drink it from the feeding bottle.

Unlike other babies, I didn't get sick when my two lower central incisors started to protrude. I just had excessive drooling and been nibbling everything my hand could reach and grab which irked my two sisters.

"Ewwww, Daddy! Jayson's face is full of saliva!" Stevie shrieked as she hopped in the car one afternoon when we picked her up from school.

"Just wipe it with his bib, honey! It's normal cuz he's teething." Dad laughed.

"Mommyyyy! Ferdie bunny is wet! Jayson nibbled on it!" Ali cried while climbing out from my crib. She loved playing and joining me in my crib, my favorite playmate by the way.

I was almost one year old when my two upper central incisors poked out. And it was also around that time when I first had the love-hate-love feelings towards my Mom.

She was breastfeeding me much to her delight. It was this kind of moment we really bonded together. I was staring at her while she was kissing my little fingers until…. I suddenly got giddy and bit her nipple. "JAYSOOON!" She shouted and squeezed me a bit tightly.

I got startled and cried out loud. That was the first time Mom shouted at me.

"What happened?!" Dad hurried to the room. I was so scared that I threw my self at Dad pushing my Mom away.

"He bit me and I shouted. I think I scared him, Henry." Mom rubbed my back. I was still whimpering on my Dad's shoulder, clinging onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Baby! Mommy's not mad at you. Come here." Mom felt guilty. She tried to appease me and take me from Dad but I pushed her hands away. "No..no…no!"

NO was the second word I learned after Ma-ma.

"Give him time, Babe." Dad started to rock me.

Mom sighed and sat on the couch. She reached for my footsies but when I felt her hands, I wiggled them away from her. "No…no…no!"

Mom left the room holding her tears. I glanced at her and the fear I was feeling was replaced by sadness….or guilt?

"You bit Mama that's why she shouted…but she's not mad at you, Baby Boy. Shhhh…stop crying now."

My sobbing was replaced by heavy sniffling as I began to suck my thumb. I buried my head on the crook my Dad's neck and dozed off. When I fell into deep sleep, I dreamt of my Mom brushing my hair with her long fingers while humming sweet I love you's.

I woke up in the middle of the night whimpering, calling my Mom. "Ma-ma! Ma-ma!"

Mom rushed to my crib and took me in her arms. "Mama's here, baby…Mama's here." She felt something when her cheek touched mine. "Oh, Jayce you're hot."

She checked my body temperature and gave me Paracetamol for babies. She tried to feed me with her milk but I refused. I nestled my head on her shoulder and sucked my thumb. When she felt that I was already asleep, she slowly laid me down on my crib.

My Mom's cuddle was all I needed to feel better so when I felt the absence of her warmth, I panicked and started to whimper again. "Ma-ma! Ma-ma!"

"Shhhh…Mama's here…" She took me back into her arms and cuddled me. Realizing that I wouldn't let her lay me down on my crib, she brought me to their bedroom and tried to tuck me in between her and Dad. I crawled and rested my head onto her chest and she wrapped me with her arms. She checked my body temperature again and was thankful that it's almost back to normal.

The next morning, Mom woke up with her face full of my saliva as I was kissing her nonstop. My way of saying_…"Thanks, Mom! And sorry for biting you and sorry for being a brat last night."_ She opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning, My Love!"

Ahhh, her face was my favorite sight. It's like a bright sun with two sparkling blue stars on a cloudless morning sky. "Ma-ma!"


	5. My Chef Dad's Pancake

Unlike other households where mothers were the ones running the kitchen, ours was different. My Mom was great in everything but cooking. It's her waterloo. She tried her best but knew it's really not her forte. It didn't frustrate nor bother her though, because Dad would always assure her that her lack of skills in the kitchen wouldn't make her less of a mom. "It's alright, Babe! I'll do the cooking, you do the dishes."

My Dad was a good cook. No...he's not just good! He's the BEST chef. Everything was so yummy! There's never been a mundane dish served on our table. His chicken casserole was a real treat for my Mom and took away her work stress for the day. Dad's chocolate chip cookies made Stevie famous during the baked-goodie sale in her school! Not to mention his mac 'n cheese and creamy baked spaghetti which definitely made Ali the chubbiest munchkin in her nursery class. And of course, his lamb barbeque chops which earned him flirtatious batting of lashes from most women and an envious look from the men during family-friend picnics every summer.

Weekend mornings in our kitchen were always extraordinary as we got to have one of our Dad's specialties...PANCAKE! It may be an easy and a simple breakfast dish that most people could whip up, but Dad's version was really special.

My sisters were always excited to help my Dad make pancakes from scratch. And me? I was just happily nibbling my ring teether while seated on my high chair or should I say my king chair. Ha! That's what Mom told my siblings often as she said,

"He looks like royalty waiting for his slaves to feed him!"

Oh, Mom!

Dad had all the ingredients pre-measured.

"Okay, Stevie mix the flour, the baking powder, sugar and salt in the large bowl then form a volcano with a BIIIIG CRRRATER." Dad started making instructions in his funny superman voice. "Like this Daddy?" Stevie laughed and asked.

"That's perfect, honey!" He gave her two thumbs up.

"Noodle, slowly pour the milk into the volcano's crater."

"Okay, Daddy!" Ali who's safely perched on the kitchen counter excitedly took the cup with milk and with full concentration; she poured it into the dry mixture.

"Good job, Noodle!" Dad ruffled her hair. "What's next, Daddy?"

"Keep mixing till the batter turns smooth." He told Stevie.

"Noodle, please put the melted butter and the egg yolks now."

"Daddy, why only the yolks? What happened with the egg white? Stevie curiously asked while continuously mixing the batter.

"Ahhh…the egg white is for Daddy's magic!" Dad whisked a pinch of flour into the air that made my two sisters giggle!

"Magic! Yey!" Ali's eyes grew rounder with excitement.

"Okay, watch!" Dad began to rapidly whisk the egg whites. "Don't blink!" He teased them. "Abrrra-ca-da-brraa!" The egg white was getting thicker and thicker as Dad continuously whisked it.

"Here's the magic, Baby! Watch! One….two…three!" Dad flipped the bowl upside down. The thick egg white foam was stuck into the bowl and didn't fall. My two sisters watched with their mouth in agape.

"Wow! Daddy, that's so cool!" Stevie and Ali exclaimed in unison.

"Can you teach me how to do it, Dad? Stevie pleaded.

"Me, too, Daddy!" Ali followed.

Dad laughed, "Hmmmm, maybe when your hands are big enough to hold and flip the bowl."

"As big as yours? That will take so long!" Stevie frowned.

"No…not as big as mine. Probably as big as Mom's!" Dad dipped his finger into the batter and poked my sisters' noses leaving blotches of pancake mixture on them.

"Daddy!" My sisters shrieked.

"Listen, this foam will give magic to our pancakes. It will make them softer and fluffier." Dad explained while mixing the foam with the pancake batter.

"Alright, wash your hands now and go call your Mom. Tell her breakfast is almost ready." Dad lifted up Ali from the counter and settled her on the floor.

Since both of them were not tall enough yet to reach the stove, Dad did the cooking himself. He also cooked some bacon as per Stevie's request. She liked eating her pancake with bacon while Ali liked strawberry jam on it. As for me, just plain as it was…for the meantime, though. I couldn't wait to try it with cream and chocolate syrup on top.

"Hmmm, Daddy it's so good!" Stevie said with her eyes closed, savoring the taste.

"It's the best pancake in the whole wide world!" Ali stretched her arms widely then licked the blotches of strawberry jam on her lips.

"Thank you, my Darlings! How about yours, Babe?" He gave my mom a wink.

"Oh, it's fine! Just the usual pancake!" My mom shrugged, teasing Dad.

"C'mon!" Dad groaned.

"It's the best…in the whole wide world!" Mom leaned towards Dad and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you."

"Hey, buddy!" Dad looked at me as I dunked a tiny bit of pancake into my mouth and hungrily munched it. "How's your pancake? Good?"

I clapped my hands and shouted, "Yes!"

Everybody's surprised and laughed out loud. "Yes!"

My Dad's pancake was indeed the best pancake in the whole wide world. It's moist, fluffy and oh-so-yummy!

And it had Dad's the secret ingredient.

His love.

Now… it's not a secret anymore!

_"Burrp! Ooops, excuse me!"_


End file.
